


Why It Doesn't Matter

by retribution



Series: Rei x Senpai (Samurai AU) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samurai, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this young, they have no regrets, only the taste of each other's body lingering on the tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is just straight up smut, couldn't think of anything elegant and poignant this time lmao

The walls of the house were too thin, someone could hear who should not, which was how they ended up in an unused storage shed outside in the garden, kissing hungrily in the sliver of sunlight through the high window, hands slipping under clothes and over hot skin.   Once fully naked, kimono discarded on the dusty floor, Rei knelt astride Sousuke’s lap, knees on either side of his hips.  He sighed, relaxing into the wet open kisses Sousuke trailed over his throat, down his chest, while within his loins, a different tension began to surge.  Rei could feel the same desire emanating from Sousuke, too, from the hot wetness that seeped from his stiff cock and onto the inside of his thigh.  It only added fuel to his growing lust, and groaning, he reached for Sousuke’s cock, needing to feel that solidness inside him immediately.  Sousuke looked up from where he was mouthing at one of Rei’s nipples, steadily sucking and lapping at the hardening nub, smiling.

“Impatient today?”

“If you would please,” Rei panted softly, while Sousuke moved to suck at the neglected nipple.  “Yamazaki-san, I… we haven’t… in a while.”  They hadn’t had a moment of privacy to do this in almost a month, what with seemed like half of Sano in town for the upcoming festival, and the little they could manage underneath blankets in the middle of the night could not satisfy the aching emptiness Rei felt.

“I told you, Rei, call me Sousuke while I’m fucking you,” Sousuke muttered, though not angrily.

“I’m sorry, Sousuke… san.”

Snorting, Sousuke shook his head, and Rei had to chuckle as he watched Sousuke fumble among their discarded clothing for some salve.  Feeling those now slick fingers working him open began to assuage his needy desperation, and for a few quiet moments, Rei contented himself with rutting against Sousuke’s palm.

 “Rei,” Sousuke eventually said in mild amusement, “I can’t keep this up forever.  Come on, sit on me now.”

Of course, with his shoulder injury acting up…  Rei nodded, cheeks flushing as Sousuke removed his fingers and then maneuvered him into place, lining his cock up with his hole.

“Are you good?” Sousuke grunted, clearly holding himself back from thrusting in right away.

“Yes, please,” Rei responded, trembling.  He sank down slowly, though it took him another try before he could fully seat himself on Sousuke’s considerable length.  But it felt amazing, as it always had, and he had to remember to take a breath at Sousuke’s whispered reminder.

“Feels… good, Sousuke-san,” he murmured, leaning back slightly, resting his hands on the floor and spreading his legs further.  Because Sousuke always liked to watch, and Rei not so secretly enjoyed being watched.  With Sousuke’s hands at his waist, Rei began to move, pulling up and back and pushing hard back down, over and over, savoring the stretch and burn he had to do without for nearly a month.

“You look so… incredible, Rei,” Sousuke groaned out, “fucking yourself on me.”  Hearing Rei gasp, as he always reacted strongly to being praised, Sousuke began to thrust up, to match Rei’s rhythm, adding to their mounting pleasure.  “So gorgeous.  I love it.” 

Biting back a whine as Sousuke hit a particularly deep place inside him, Rei arched up in his grip, wanting to feel him strike that spot again.  “Harder, Sousuke, more, I need more,” he mumbled, turning even redder from embarrassment of having to articulate what he wanted aloud, but craving it too much to stay silent.

“Yeah, I know, I know.”  But this angle could not work, Rei’s movements were too shallow, his own thrusts not forceful enough.  Though he would regret it in the morning, Sousuke pushed Rei down onto the floor, causing him to fold up slightly due to the proximity of the shed wall.  Pulling out slightly, Sousuke got to his knees and resumed his previous activities in this new position.

Rei’s cries began to increase in volume as he approached his peak, his cock straining hard, leaking all over his abdomen.  Sousuke had to pin him down with one soothing hand over his navel, but before long, Rei sat up suddenly, arms wrapping around Sousuke as he leaned into his crook of his neck and bit down hard into Sousuke’s right shoulder, evidently to muffle his moan as he came.

Grinning, Sousuke took Rei by the chin and kissed him once, then resumed hammering into him insistently.  What a vision Rei made, Sousuke thought, his hair sticking to his face and neck in dark sweaty tendrils, eyes almost black from the depth of his arousal, the mess he made coming over his stomach as Sousuke continued fucking him.  Soon, with a stifled groan, Sousuke emptied himself into Rei, each following thrust weakening as he filled Rei to the brim and more.

“Wait,” Rei murmured, grabbing Sousuke’s wrist.  “Don’t, not yet, I want to feel you a little more.”  He had no idea when they could next do this, and so he wanted Sousuke to not pull out right away.  So he could memorize exactly how it felt, to be filled so thoroughly, to be fucked so deeply, in all the ways he could possibly want, Sousuke just knew.

“All right.”  Not that he minded.  Rei always looked beautiful, but he looked the best like this, sated and full and thoroughly wrecked. 

Like Sousuke’s shoulder later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke/Rei, for the reixsenpai prompt butterfly on your right shoulder, an alternate universe to the samurai AU, but I couldn't think of any reason why they got together except I think it's hot and I just want to write mindless smut and it seems like I can only do the really sexy stuff with Sousuke involved. There is a second part to this, actually, but I'm too embarrassed to write it, it's one of my filthier kinks... don't judge...


End file.
